<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蛇与狮与小龙 by Shirleyorcr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645884">蛇与狮与小龙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleyorcr/pseuds/Shirleyorcr'>Shirleyorcr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleyorcr/pseuds/Shirleyorcr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蛇哈➕狮哈✖️小龙<br/>双哈一龙三人行 修罗场</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蛇与狮与小龙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>哈德only<br/>Top Harry  Bottom Draco</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　     # 含睡奸+ ntr + 双哈一龙 注意避雷</p><p>　　#背景：蛇哈和小龙为竹马。但分化后，小龙被狮哈热烈表白并稀里糊涂接受了。当晚，蛇哈潜入小龙寝室……</p><p>　　#为区分双哈  狮哈Harry 蛇哈Harley <br/>　　</p><p>　　德拉科·马尔福被身下隐约的快感唤醒的时候还以为自己在做梦。</p><p>　　春梦。很真实的春梦。有人在缱绻地浅吻自己的侧腰，也许还留下了几圈牙印。他的一只手正不急不缓的揉搓着自己逐步抬头的阴茎，温柔缠绵的快感冲击着他模糊的思绪。</p><p>　　那双手继续上移，着重照顾了德拉科受刺激而挺立的乳珠，又试图在他平坦的胸膛处拢起软肉似的反复抓揉，搞得德拉科有种微妙的不适。他不满地轻哼了一声，沉重的眼皮依旧不愿抬起，想让这和个温吞的绮梦继续发展下去。但就在此时德拉科突然意识到了不对：他的意识在逐渐清醒。</p><p>　　不是梦……的确有人趁睡觉的时候闯入了他的寝室。意识到这一点之后，德拉科只是痛苦地闭紧了眼睛，努力维持着呼吸的平稳。他没有尖叫，没有偷偷摸自己的魔杖，更没有想要手刃对方——他只觉得煎熬，被负罪感和为难灼烧着，然而煎熬之余还残存着几分连他自己都忍不住唾弃的放纵。</p><p>　　这一切都因为来者的信息素实在是过于熟悉，熟悉到只消吸入对方的半口吐息，德拉科就能笃定无比地叫出他的名字。</p><p>　　没错，是自己的竹马——和德拉科两小无猜一起长大，如今的斯莱特林双子星之一，Harley。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　Harley是德拉科最亲密的好友、最忠诚的同伴，两人情同手足默契无比，德拉科一个眼神Harley就能领会其中的含义。自从自己分化成了Omega而Harley分化成了Alpha之后，两人也还是近乎形影不离，和以前有什么不同。</p><p>　　可是……Harley……</p><p>　　在黑暗中，德拉科偷偷咬紧了嘴唇，不让自己发出丝毫声音。</p><p>　　这样痴迷又热切地索取着自己身体的人竟然是Harley。可是——Harley明明一直和他的信息素一般冷静自持，斯莱特林式的优雅矜贵让人捉摸不透。</p><p>　　如果不是这股信息素的幽香德拉科实在是不可能认错，他差点以为这个人是Harry。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Harley的唇舌移到了德拉科性器边缘。他能感受到Alpha灼热的吐息拂过自己最敏感的地带。随后自己的内裤被褪下——顺带一提，那还是Harley帮他挑的——斯莱特林的吻落在了半勃的柱身。</p><p>　　德拉科身子一颤，漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛无助地张大了。唇瓣过分柔软的触感让他不知所措起来，但更让德拉科脑子里一团浆糊的大概是紧接着缠上来的湿热的舌尖。Harley不满足于只舔舐秀气的柱身，转而吮吸更加敏感的顶部。德拉科在龟头被包裹进温热的口腔的同时湿润了眼眶，手指悄悄攥紧了床单，却仍然僵着身子不敢动弹，刻意平稳的吐息里压抑着颤栗。</p><p>　　Harley难道和别人上过床？不，不可能，他不是那种人——德拉科相信如果换一个情景夸Harley口技好，那家伙一定会眯着那双耀眼的翠绿的眼睛笑，告诉德拉科那是因为自己天赋异禀。</p><p>　　再这样下去自己很可能就射了。这种隐秘而悖德的刺激让德拉科几乎要控制不住溢出泪来。可是上帝——就在今天白天——啊，估计已经过了零点了，那就昨天白天——自己刚刚答应了一个格兰芬多的交往请求！</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　那个格兰芬多和Harley像极了，可又完全不一样。格兰芬多，或者说Harry，他的信息素是热烈的，洋溢着令人安心的香气，和Harley冷冽暗涌的幽香截然不同。但他们长得确实如同双胞胎一般，尤其是两个人的眼睛，几乎没有分别的迷人。</p><p>　　之前低年级的时候他老是和Harry作对，有些时候找茬让他自己都觉得幼稚。德拉科承认自己大概是在Harry身上倾注了不少注意力。但分化以后两个人的关系莫名其妙开始变得暧昧了起来，仿佛之前的拌嘴只是没能坦率地表达心意。</p><p>　　就在昨天，格兰芬多突然冒出来抓着自己手腕，久违腼腆地让自己停下，随后问自己能不能和他交往。</p><p>　　老天，那时候他们靠得实在是太近了，Alpha那种外柔内刚却又好闻得要命的信息素把他脑子搞得晕晕乎乎的。德拉科也结巴起来，他用平素总闪烁着倨傲光芒的眼睛迷惑又认真地盯着Harry看看好一会儿，问，“你——喜欢我？”</p><p>　　格兰芬多不好意思地回望，但立刻大幅度点点头：“虽然这真的很奇怪，但我想是的。”</p><p>　　周围的同学已经在起哄答应Harry了。德拉科也不知道究竟是什么冲动让他点头说好，他只记得在那一刻，Harry真情实意盛满笑意的眼眸靠近了，然后小心翼翼地和德拉科交换了一个滋滋蜂蜜糖味的吻。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　德拉科是在回味初吻的时候注意到赶过来的Harley阴沉得可怕的表情的。Harley并没有目睹全过程，只看到了Harry低头亲吻德拉科的最后一秒。</p><p>　　该死。这已经足够糟糕了。自己为难地向Harley解释的时候——尽管斯莱特林的表情很快恢复了平静，但波动的信息素和平直的嘴角都表明了Harley的心情并不愉悦。</p><p>　　甚至可以说很暴躁。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　走神想Harry让德拉科对身体的刺激感知临时不那么敏感，但等他的思绪又转回Harley，那种糟糕的快感又无穷无尽地折磨着德拉科脆弱的神经。他知道他应该睁眼，叫Harley停手，马上离开，但他做不到——让大脑沉沦的快感和仿佛被封条胶住的唇缝——他情愿自己无法醒来。</p><p>　　你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人，但你可以让他抽搐着高潮并微张着唇瓣发出不自知的诱人低吟。很快，在Harley持之以恒的服侍中，德拉科经历了最愉悦也最痛苦的一次射精。Omega用尽了全身的力气让自己不要做出过激的反应，但每一根发梢都因为可能被Harley发现的恐惧和性高潮的强烈冲击而震颤，勾人的信息素香气也缠绵至极。他像一条脱离水体已久的、濒死的鱼，只能以最微弱的挣扎和弹跳来宣誓自己还活着。</p><p>　　夜幕里清晰地传来吞咽声。德拉科知道Harley毫不犹豫地吞下了自己的精液——他会这样做的，Harley会为德拉科做一切。一滴泪从德拉科的眼角顺着太阳穴滑下去，那感觉又痒又难受，先热后凉，让人心乱如麻。</p><p>　　德拉科以为这样就是结束了，他想，自己可以装作什么也不知道，明天一早依旧和Harley一起吃早餐，然后去上魔药课，看Harry挨斯内普教授骂。</p><p>　　但他把事情想得太简单了。没等多久，像是在犹豫，Harley缓缓把一根食指按在了德拉科的穴口，围着那些细小的褶皱打转。在玩弄前端的时候Omega娇软的后穴早就湿了，蜜液在Harley指间拉出细丝。但Harley显然不打算只在外围动手，紧接着他的手指突然刺入未经开发的窄穴，异物入体的刺激让德拉科忍不住发出了一声短促的惊叫。</p><p>　　德拉科意识有几秒钟空白，脊背顿时布满了冷汗。</p><p>　　完了，一切彻底都完蛋了。以Harley对自己是了解程度，毫无疑问他会知道自己其实醒着，这不是什么一厢情愿的强奸，是和奸。德拉科心脏几乎停跳，他完全不知道接下来该怎么去面对Harley——还有Harry。</p><p>　　但Harley似乎笑了一声，并没有停止手上的动作，甚至大胆加快了探索的进程。德拉科开始控制不住自己断断续续的呻吟，水雾朦胧的灰蓝色眸子盯着自己最好的朋友，张开的小嘴吐不出一个字，嫩红的舌尖若隐若现。Harley不在意自己是不是醒着，德拉科有些悲哀地想。Harley只是想得到自己，只是想抢在Harry之前得到自己罢了。</p><p>　　后穴被侵入的异样很快变成了难以言喻的舒爽，甚至自己还想要更多。德拉科觉得自己才是天赋异禀的那个，第一次被人开拓就适应得一塌糊涂。Harley足够了解自己，也有着足够灵巧的手指，德拉科甚至怀疑自己又要在他手上交代第二次。但Harley没给他这次机会，在确保德拉科足够湿软之后换上了Alpha引以为豪的粗壮阴茎。德拉科并不能清楚地看明白Harley的尺寸，但他瞥了一眼那团黑影后开始绝望。在真正结合之前Harley突然轻咳了一声，像是说给空气：“小龙，我不会标记你。但我希望你记住，第一个拥有你的人是我，而不是那个格兰芬多。”</p><p>　　话音未落，Harley长驱直入彻底填满了那张蠕动的小嘴，湿软后穴包裹性器的前所未有的快意让斯莱特林都差点控制不住射精的冲动。他留给德拉科足够的喘息时间，享受似的听他略带哭腔的尖叫，随后俯下身安抚性地吻了吻他的前额。第一句打破沉默之后接下来的话变得容易了很多，一管优雅自持的斯莱特林此刻近乎是委屈地在德拉科耳边低语：“我以为你的初吻会是我的，你的初夜是我的，你的婚礼，你的后半生，你的一切都会是我的……”</p><p>　　德拉科说不出话来——他已经没有多余的精力去应付这些话，初尝禁果的快感早已把他的思绪抛向不知名的地方。后穴里酥酥痒痒的愉悦顺着尾椎直通大脑，让他只想迷乱地索取更多。Harley向来是对德拉科有求必应的。对上德拉科勾人魂魄的失神目光，他只能叹口气，知道这小祖宗现在什么也听不进去——也许是听见了也不知作何反应。斯莱特林索性不再动脑，顺着他的意大开大合地操干了起来。</p><p>　　德拉科湿软的后穴里又被挤出一股一股温热的淫水，失禁一般顺着腿根滴落沾湿了床单。他嫣红的性器笔直地贴在小腹上，随着顶弄的频率小幅度地一颤一颤，吐着透明的黏液。深陷情潮的德拉科才知道性爱的迷人之处，他被抛向天堂，或是堕入极乐地狱。他只想任由自己在无尽的夜里无数次高潮，然后在黎明随着第一缕日光死去。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　但Harley的动作突然迟缓下来，温柔地顶撞了几下，在射出精液之后坦然地拔出，任由白浊液体沾在德拉科的臀缝。德拉科一头雾水但顺从地被Harley抱在怀里，甚至没能射出来，只坐在他膝盖上安安静静地感受斯莱特林吻他的发顶。</p><p>　　随后他发现Harley在凝视着门口。一种极度不好的预感油然而生。德拉科试探着开口，“Harley，你该不会……”</p><p>　　Harley笑着吻过德拉科光洁的侧脸，亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖，把他汗湿的碎发撩到耳后：“宝贝，我在等人。嗯——我想他应该很快——”</p><p>　　“啊，他来了。”</p><p>　　寝室门应声而开，隐形衣下是闯入斯莱特林地窖的Harry。嗅到寝室内混合交织的两种信息素，那双翠绿的眼里燃烧着刺骨的怒火。愤怒、嫉妒、冒犯、厌恶，各种负面情绪侵蚀着格兰芬多的理智。Harry把隐形衣甩在一旁，还没来得及开口，斯莱特林先慢悠悠地说话了。</p><p>　　“刚刚我强奸了德拉科。”</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　尽管有所预判还是心神巨震，Harry腾的一下子举起了魔杖直指Harley。</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　“别！Harry！”德拉科惊叫，无与伦比的抽痛瞬间攫摄了他的心。他推开Harley，跌跌撞撞地向格兰芬多的方向跑去，却在与他一步之遥的地方犹豫了，只赤着脚站在他面前不敢看他。气氛滞涩，垂眸半晌，德拉科先开口。</p><p>　　“对不……”</p><p>　　话音未落，Harry迅速脱下自己的法袍披在德拉科未着寸缕的身躯，随即紧紧地抱住了他。德拉科茫然地站在原地，近乎呆滞地感受着Alpha收敛不住的暴戾气息扫过自己的腺体。好在这股压迫性气息在发现腺体完好无损之后骤然放松。</p><p>　　那一旁传来斯莱特林幽幽的解释：“我想让小龙自己选择被谁标记。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Harry沉默地抱着德拉科好一会儿，最终道，“不用对不起。”</p><p>　　“不，我——”</p><p>　　我是醒着的，我是默许的，我背叛了你……</p><p>　　梗在喉头的话没来得及说出口，Harry抬起德拉科的下巴，带着点刻意的狠劲儿吻了下去。生涩的吻技难免会磕到牙齿，接连不断的碰撞里德拉科尝出了一丝血腥气。</p><p>　　德拉科只是闭着眼回应着这个生疏的深吻，眼眶酸涩。他感觉Harry正轻轻推搡着他往床的方向移动，随后顺势把他压倒在床上继续吻得更深入——就在Harley面前。</p><p>　　格兰芬多逐渐找到了接吻的正确感觉，连让德拉科换气的空隙也不留，任自己身下的Omega憋得小脸通红眸光潋滟。德拉科正被亲得喘不上气，Harley的手又忽然顺着他白腻柔润的大腿攀了上来。</p><p>　　<br/>　　“Har……”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>　　一个音节从唇舌游戏间逃逸，格兰芬多和斯莱特林同时应了，随即利刃般充满敌意的眼神在两人之间游走。Harry松开德拉科被吻得红肿的唇瓣，转而一路向下，在Omega锁骨和单薄的胸膛上留下更多深深浅浅的红痕。而Harley正捏着德拉科的腿根强迫他张开双腿，怜惜又满意地打量着omega的身下一片狼藉。那张被蹂躏的通红的小嘴还在往外流着未尽的精液，在斯莱特林的注视下又紧张兮兮地瑟缩起来。</p><p>　　“很漂亮。”</p><p>　　Harley由衷地赞叹道。德拉科羞愤地想要合拢双腿，却被格兰芬多制止了。Harry厌恶地掏出魔杖，迅速用清理一新除去了属于另一个人的体液。德拉科呜咽了一声，Harry顺势把魔杖插入了他的后穴里抽送了起来。</p><p>　　魔杖拔出来时挂满了亮晶晶的黏液，还有更多的饱含德拉科香甜信息素的体液在分泌。斯莱特林也不甘示弱，接管了玩弄德拉科口腔的任务。德拉科唇色带着一种被凌虐过的熟软的红润，唇瓣柔软濡湿。Harley把两根手指并拢探入Omega的嘴中，夹住他嫩红的舌头把玩，又故意刮扫敏感的上颚。德拉科合不拢嘴又难以吞咽，一线唾液从唇角溢出。德拉科愤愤地咬住了Harley的指节，但斯莱特林完全察觉不到痛一样地继续摩挲每一寸湿热的口腔内壁，还模仿性交的动作色情地抽插了几下。</p><p>　　刚刚被操过的后穴还很松软，格兰芬多不费多大的力气就把勃起的性器推送了进去。德拉科想，某种意义上这俩人真的很像，连阴茎的尺寸都差不多——都是能要人命的那种大小。最初的胀痛消失得很快，熟悉的快感潮水般漫过德拉科的思绪，两个Alpha剑拔弩张的信息素让腺体热胀而隐隐有些刺痛，但这种感觉出奇的不错。摩擦敏感点的快感又在燃烧德拉科仅存的理智，他感觉自己的大脑里装着一炉翻滚的岩浆。</p><p>　　Harley把手指从德拉科口腔中抽出，把扯出来的细长银丝反手涂在还留着新鲜牙印的前胸。随后他俯下身去含住德拉科小巧的耳垂厮磨，惯用的德拉科专属的温柔语调里带有几分蛊惑：“小龙，你下面的小嘴给他用，那上面能给我用吗？”</p><p>　　德拉科被一腔怒火的Harry干得神志不清，在激烈的性爱迷离地看了Harley好一会儿，像是没法判断斯莱特林在说什么——但他胡乱小幅度地点点头。Harley的嘴唇抿起一个含蓄又危险的笑意，钳住德拉科的下巴，擦着他的舌面把自己半硬的性器直直地送了进去。Omega被这一下深顶呛得几乎干呕，双目含泪地瞪了斯莱特林一眼。Harley惋惜却又从善如流地稍微抽出了一部分，让德拉科吞咽得更容易一些。</p><p>　　其实Omega的口交技术非常糟糕，但也不能苛求他做多好，毕竟德拉科全部的口交经验就是刚刚那半梦半醒的被动的那次。Harley把手插入德拉科柔顺的发间，精神上的满足远大于生理上带来的刺激。斯莱特林没打算在德拉科嘴里射出来——但他不舍得再磨破omega本来就娇嫩的唇瓣了，只是象征性地享受了一下湿滑的口腔和收缩的喉头。</p><p>　　格兰芬多仍在不知疲倦地操着德拉科，颇为挑衅地张扬Alpha充满攻击性的信息素。Harley针锋相对地压制回去，一时间空气中剑拔弩张的气氛逼得人无法呼吸。斯莱特林强行把德拉科抱起，绕到德拉科身后揽住他的腰，三人如同德拉科夹心的三明治一般贴作一团。德拉科整个人几近悬空，靠着Harry和Harley的托举才不至于滑落。他细白的长腿无力地勾在格兰芬多的腰间，整个人却后仰在斯莱特林的怀里。</p><p>　　Harry还没有撤出后穴，另一旁的Harley却已经不想再忍耐了，带有威胁意味地把还没射第二次阴茎抵在穴口边缘。格兰芬多被两个Alpha性器直接接触的可能厌恶到打了个哆嗦，加快了身下的动作，率先结束了自己的战役。德拉科已经射不出什么东西，可怜的性器只能吐出一点稀薄的清液。斯莱特林皱着眉头犹豫了几秒，立刻插入德拉科的欲望终于战胜了Harry精液的膈应，还是把自己等待已久的肉刃没入了被操得难以合拢的小穴。</p><p>　　德拉科崩溃地呜咽一声，难以承受两个精力充沛的Alpha接连不断的操弄，开始控制不住地求饶了起来。但是他发现抽泣声好像刺激了Harley的欲望，甚至能感受到斯莱特林的阴茎在自己体内激动的颤抖。Omega泄愤似的扭头去咬Harley——虽然在斯莱特林眼中就算是咬出血来也和调情没什么两样。但Harley终究体谅德拉科，在初夜就面临这样激烈的三人行确实是超负荷——便也放任自己享受最后的高潮而射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　“清理一新。”</p><p>　　几乎是与此同时，一旁的Harry迅速对德拉科施了咒。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　德拉科疲倦地看了他们两人一眼，眼眶通红，不知道在想些什么。他慢慢地爬上床，大腿止不住地打颤。随后他把自己蜷缩在被子里，转过身不再理Harry和Harley。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　天要亮了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　tbc</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　#其实小龙两个都喜欢，他自己不敢承认 也不敢说两个都要</p><p>　　#结果被两个一起日了，可喜可贺</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>